


Being completed....AT LAST

by AnimeLover4Life



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bird turds, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Cowgirl Position, Daydreaming, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gaining of Powers, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Haruno Residence, Heartbreaking, Letters, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Made For Each Other, Major Sakura Haruno/Kakashi Hatake, Over "Prior" Love, Permission, Rodeo (sex position), Saving for somebody, Sexual Fantasy, Shadow Clone, Team 7 Training Grounds, Trances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover4Life/pseuds/AnimeLover4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war has been decided.  Two people are hurt for completely different reasons.  One has a friend that nearly killed himself when he battled Madara.  The other has been hurt for 2 reasons.  The first is that her crush, needed to find his place in the world.  The other is because her other teammate moved on to another women, saying that he got over her.  What can these two people do to get over their grievances?  I know.  Why not start a relationship with...THEMSELVES.  1st KAKASAKU story.  I don't own Naruto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being completed....AT LAST

The Haruno Residence: It felt like she had been hit with a ton of bricks. Just as she was about to confess her feelings to the "hero of the ninja world", (aka; Naruto Uzumaki). He blindsides her by saying that he's "in love" with one, Hinata Hyuga. She couldn't believe it. Here he was chasing after her, ever since he laid eyes on her. (Back when they were six years old). Now, he tells her that he's "moved on", and that he's in love with Hinata. Though she wasn't very surprised by this. She had a feeling that would happen.

After all, it was Hinata who recklessly through herself into harm's way when Pein destroyed the village, just so that the Akatsuki wouldn't extract Kurama from Naruto's body. If that would've happened, not only would Naruto have died, it would've meant the end of civilization as she knew it. She could also count the fact that while Hinata risked her life to save her loved-one, she could do nothing expect hope for Naruto to return so that he could protect their village from being destroyed.

Believe it or not, this wasn't the worst. After everything that had happened, she came face to face with the object of what she and her team had been chasing after. Sasuke Uchiha. The man that had broken her heart so many times, that she had lost count. Yet, she still loved him. This counting the fact that had it not been for Naruto, he could've killed her twice. After her, Naruto, and Sasuke saved the world from utter destruction, he came up to her and planted his middle and forefingers on to her head, stopping her movement towards him. Just like Itachi did to him when he was little. 

"As much as I'm sure that you want to hug me, I can't except that", Sasuke told her. As she was about to speak, the fingers that were on her forehead, were pressed to her lips, silencing her. "I need to go on my own journey, Sakura-san. I have done a lot of horrible things that people will never forget about, and so, I'm going to go try to find my place in the world", Sasuke said, before turning his back on the teammates that had worked so hard on bringing him back to the Hidden Leaf Village. Leaving Sakura to tears streaming down her face.

Team Seven Training Ground: Likewise, at the Team Seven training ground, another person on the same team as her, was in mourning. Not because someone had died, but during the war, he felt helpless. His "eternal" friend and rival Mai Guy, the sensei of Team Ten, had opened the eight inner gate of Taijutsu. While his friend did manage to do a number on Madara Uchiha, the cost was great. Yes, he was still alive. But he would never do another shinobi mission again. His career was over.

It felt like failure. More specifically, HE felt like a failure. His side had won the war, but in the midst of all that, he felt all the heartbreak that he had felt before, came back like swirling tsunami. His sensei, the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, had been reanimated, thanks to the "Reanimation" jutsu, helped the Ninja Alliance win. But after all of the violence had past, the jutsu faded, which meant that all of those who had been resurrected, would return to the afterlife. 

Also, Obito Uchiha, who everyone had died so many years ago, has actually still alive. He was the culprit around the whole Nine-Tailed Fox incident sixteen years ago, that cost Naruto most of his childhood. After Naruto's lecture, Obito was able to "open his eyes", and turned his back on Madara, helping the Alliance win, at the cost of his life. Although, a part of him was happy for his friend, because now his friend/teammate was able to reunite with his teammate that died at his own hands, Rin.

When Sakura was done with the "waterworks" that seemed to go on forever from her eyes, she needed to talk to somebody. That somebody was Kakashi. The man (other than Naruto), had saved her countless times. She needed to talk to somebody, and since her two main options weren't around, why not go with the person who taught her how to be a ninja in the first place? Then she came up with an idea. She saw a carrier pigeon right outside of her bedroom window, wrote a note, and sent it on its way. 'Please come Kakashi. I need to talk to you, personally', Sakura crossed her hands in prayer, hoping that her sensei wouldn't be too late. 

After Kakashi was done with his "thoughts", he got up and wanted to lose himself in his Icha Icha books. Whenever he was in a funk, a little Icha Icha could always cure anything. "Harder...Oooh, just like that. Harder. Faster", the female (fictional) character was telling her partner. Kakashi could feel his pants becoming painfully tight at "the best part" of his book. Just as he felt he would pea himself, he felt something hit his shoulder. He look over and saw that a bird had taken a dump on him. But before leaving a rubber tube on the side. Huh, wonder what this is", Kakashi asked himself, but not before wiping the disgusting substance off of his shoulder. He opened the rubber tube and saw a crumpled up piece of paper. He straightened it up as best as he could, and saw that it was a letter from Sakura. It read:

Dear Kakashi,  
I've come to the realization I've been left behind. AGAIN. Since Naruto has "left me" for Hinata, and I don't know when Sasuke will be coming back, if ever. Anyway, getting back to the point, I believe I've come up with a way that to rid myself so that I won't feel so hurt when I see those two again. But I'd like you to come over so I can tell you personally, how I plan to do this.

Sincerely,  
Sakura Haruno  
Kakashi wondered what his ex-student went by 'personally' telling him as to how she would get on with her life, now that both of her teammates had moved on. "Wonder what she got in mind", Kakashi thought to himself. Although he didn't think too much about it, he decided this once that he should get over to her apartment as soon as possible. Whereas in real life, he would conjure up some speech about "being lost on the road of life", or "a woman saw a black cat, and I wanted to make sure that she was save". That being said, he headed for his students apartment, wondering what was on her mind.

Sakura was pacing back and forth in her room, waiting for Kakashi to show up. 'When is he going to show up?', She wondered to herself. 'Why? So you bang that sexy god of a sensei of yours?' came another voice within herself. 'Oh, Crap', Sakura moaned to herself. Her inner-self was back. She hadn't heard from her since Naruto got back from his two-year training trip with Jiraiya, Once of the legendary Sannin. 'I don't want to talk to you right now', Sakura told her inner. 'Why? Because I might give you some ideas on how to reprehend him?', her inner retorted back. 

'Ideas like what?', Sakura asked her inner-self. 'Oh, you know', her inner stated rubbing a finger under her chin. Thinking of what her real self's sensei could do to her. 'Mmm...Let's see. Bondage, Shadow Clones, Butt plugs', the ideas went on and on, causing Sakura become bright red like her hair color. She was so into what her inner was doing, that she didn't hear the knock on the door of her apartment.

"Hey Sakura, I'm here. Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?", came a voice that she knew all too well. 'Oh, crud. What am I going to do now?' she thought to herself. 'I know what you can do', her inner responded to her question. 'I don't need any help from you. So can it', she told her inner. 'Boy' Sakura thought to herself. 'Arguing with yourself, sure gets annoying after a while'. That's beside the point. Despite the fact that Kakashi Hatake was absolutely the last thing she wanted to think about, his image kept invading her mind. The fact that he was right outside of her apartment door, didn't help matters.

After taking a few moments to collect herself, she cautiously opened her door, only there was nobody there. "Wonder where Kakashi-sensei went?", Sakura looked outside of her door, and after a couple of quick looks (first to right and to the left), she thought that maybe she'd been "stood up". When she backed away so that she could close her door, she did so. The moment she did this, she turned around and saw him. Kakashi Hatake. The man that at one point was her teacher, and the man that she had thought "stood" her up, was now in her apartment.

"Looking for somebody, Sakura?", Kakashi murmured before throwing a fist under his chin. "Prick" Sakura said under her breath. "So what did you want?", Kakashi said, wanting to know what Sakura wanted to talk to him about. 'Boy', Sakura thought to herself. 'This is a lot harder than I thought it would be'. Not knowing where to start, she thought she could get them both some drinks. "Would you like something to drink before I tell you what I've decided?", Sakura offered. Kakashi nodded his head, wanting something to drink.

Sakura got up and walked over to her cabinet to see whatever she had for drinks. While she was doing this, she didn't see that Kakashi was checking her out. More specifically, her ass out. 'If only', Kakashi thought to himself. What would it be like to have the opportunity to have his way with his ex-student. Sakura was looking for something that the two share together. "Ah ha. Found it", just as she was about ready to turn around and get a cork to open the sake bottle, she tripped, and landed with her backside on top on of a certain part of Kakashi's that had recently turned hard.

"Oh", Kakashi moaned out loud. Kakashi had been with his share of women in his lifetime, but never on as captivating as Sakura. "So Sakura", Kakashi asked, trying to keep himself from having his way with ex-student, but not before grabbing a hold of her hips. Keeping her in her place. But if he did, then he wanted to have her permission first. "Is there something that you wanted to do?". "SENSEI", Sakura shouted. (Even though they had clothes on, they could feel themselves becoming erected). Kakashi took the initiative to take one of his spare kunai in his pouch and decided to slice both her shorts and top off in one motion. 

Sakura, not expecting this, covered herself up as best she could. (At least the top part anyway). Kakashi, knowing his morals, asked, "Are you sure that's what you want?" he whispered. "Yes! God yes!" Sakura shouted. Wanting to get the last of Naruto Uzumaki and her lost love Sasuke Uchiha out of her mind, completely. 

Somehow, during the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Kakashi came face to face with his sensei, Minato Namikaze. The two of them, joined forces to beat the third member of the his group (when Kakashi was younger), Obito Uchiha. Before Obito was defeated (and went to join Rin on the "other side"), Minato inserted the genes of himself into Kakashi. Now, Kakashi had all of the abilities of his predecessor. 

"Then I suggest that you hold onto something," Kakashi replied before slamming his hips forward. Impaling her deeply. "YES, SENSEI", Sakura shouted, wanting to lose her virginity in the worst way. 

For Kakashi, the fact that Sakura's ass was on top of his cock, was an otherworldly experience. Best part, was that this was her backside. He couldn't wait to see what the front looked like. Still grabbing her hips, he began slowly moving her up and down on his cock. "Mmm", Sakura moaned with little pain, seeing at this was the first time she had something like this inside of her.  
The sequence would go on for a couple of minutes until both of them felt resistance. " I'm going to ask one last time. "Are you sure that's what you want?", Kakashi asked. He didn't want her having second thoughts about this after "the act" was done. "Again, I answer", Sakura was getting annoyed with this. She wanted to let laid, and he sensei was intentionally messing with her. "YYYEEESSS", Sakura screamed, and at that moment when she screamed, she felt the "piece" of meet that was inside of her, break through her virginity. 

Of all of the things in life, she would've never of thought that her sensei would be the one to take her virginity. She was saving herself for Sasuke. Hoping that he would see the light, and take her when the time came. But her world had been turned upside down. After collecting herself of the realization of what just happened, Sakura felt Kakashi beginning to fill her over and over, pounding into her savagely.

A thought came to her. Where she was being dominated by multiple clones of Kakashi. The thought excited her, but that would be for another time. Right now, she was just focused on making through one round with the original Kakashi Hatake. 

It was time that she came. "AHH", she screamed again this time when she felt her pussy couldn't take anymore. Kakashi, whispered in her ear, "God Sakura, you're beautiful." Sakura, though she couldn't see this man that had done this to her, began to feel her cheeks blush. "Kakashi…" she panted, looking down at him with eyes hazy with lust. "Please…I need more." Kakashi couldn't believe it. That his 'little' Sakura had grown this much. She was a 'women' who came out of Icha Icha books, and he LOVED it.

"If you want more, then I'm just the man for the job", Kakashi said before grabbing a hold of his students breasts. He somehow, managed to get into a sitting position, so now he had more control than before. Remembering a trick that he had developed from years prior from the War, he decided to use it. Upon grabbing Sakura's breasts, he began running chakra to her tits. Not just any chakra, but the chakra used to make the "Lightning Beast Running Jutsu".

"Oh yes…mmm…Kakashi, I'm going to…ohhh…I'm going to…", Sakura warned him of her upcoming orgasm. Kakashi couldn't believe it. Most women that he'd been with were already "knocked out" at this point, because he'd fucked them silly by this point. The fact that Sakura was still conscious, told him how far Sakura had come from her earlier days, when she always depended on people, like her "best" friend Ino Yamanaka, and her teammates, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.  
He could only utter her name in breathless tones as his hands fell to her ass, squeezing the toned globes and forcing her into a faster tempo. “You feel so good inside of me. I’ve been waiting so long for someone to come along and give me what I desire!”

Then it happened. The Kakashi she had been fucking disappeared in a puff of smoke. "What the...", Sakura said out loud. Sakura couldn't believe it. She'd just fucked a shadow clone of her sensei. "You look a little disappointed", Sakura turned her head foreword and saw the original Kakashi was in front of her. "Now, don't get me wrong. That was an awesome experience. But I feel like the "front" of a women is what determines if she's beautiful. Let me tell you something, Sakura. You've are a Goddess", Kakashi told her. Sakura had to admit it. Yes it was good to know that her sensei thought she was beautiful, but having the original saying she was a goddess, made her blush all the same. 

Kakashi, pointed with his middle and forefingers, beckoning her to come towards him. Sakura did as she was told. It was like she was in some sort of trance. (A trance that threatened to consume her). She did as she was told and gasped as the pleasure that shot through her and was suddenly acutely aware that Kakashi was still inside her again, and still very hard from what the clone had done previously to her. Her head fell back as yet another another animalistic moan escaped her as she enjoyed the feeling of him being wedged so deeply inside her. Her sounds of pleasure were music to (the original Kakashi's) ears. "It's your turn, Sakura. Haruno. Ride me", Kakashi commanded. 

Sakura braced her hands on his chest, and began lifting her hips up, causing her silken center to side up his shift before crashing back down to bury him deeply within her. Sakura was now in complete control of her sensei. She was all toned leg and lush curves and her exotic green eyes and pink hair just added to her beauty, and she was his!(And he wasn't planning on letting her go, ever). 

Wanting to take things a little deeper, Sakura moved her hands from the flat expanse of his chest to grip his thighs behind her. This new position gave Kakashi a perfect view of his member sliding in and out of her and he had to admit that the sight. This, coupled with her bouncing breasts and face contorted in pleasure, was one of the most erotic things he had ever seen. She continued sliding up and down his shaft and when he didn't repeat the action she met his heated gaze with her own. 

Kakashi got the message. Kakashi began thrusting into her with reckless abandon. "Oh god keep going," Sakura moaned. "Please don't stop!". To prevent Sakura's orgasm as long as he could, he grabbed her hips and began thrusting up as hard and fast as he could, trying to lengthen her release as he reached his own. "AHH. KAKA-SENSEI", Sakura shouted in ecstasy befrore slumping forward and onto Kakashi's chest. “You feel so good inside of me", Sakura moaned, feeling most of her voice, seeing as she just had the most amazing orgasm of her life. "Well", Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. "I do aim to please". Suppressing a giggle, Sakura answered. "I have been pleased, Kaka-Sensei". 

"Could we continue doing this? I mean, could a YOU and I become an US?", Sakura was mentally hoping that this man would break her heart like it had been so many time before. "I'd be honored. Mrs. Sakura Hatake", Kakashi answered, but not before Sakura deeply kissed him. "Now, you have two choices. One, we can take a snooze and continue from where we left off. Or two; Do we continue....NOW?

It took a couple of minutes, before Sakura gave him her answer. "As much as I want to continue, I think I need a little rest before we continue from "THAT", Sakura gave Kakashi her honest answer. "Ok. I respect your decision. But know this. The moment I see an eyelash flutter, I taking you. No if, ands, or butts about", before kissing the mark on her forehead. "Are we understood?", Kakashi asked. "Crystal", Sakura muttered before closing her eyes. Sleep taking her instantly. "Good girl", Kakashi whispered into her ear with "mmm", as a response. "You'll be needing it", before closing his eyes as well. Joining his newfound lover in slumber- land.


End file.
